HalfBlood Brothers
by Bluelime
Summary: i no i shouldn't put this but i'm going to so... don't read this it isn't a trick to make you read it it is just sooo rubbish i diddnt even understand what i was putting and i'm the author! so don't read this goddit.Read my other story,it's much more fun!
1. One was kept and the other given away

"He'll be here soon, take the boys and run

"He'll be here soon, take the boys and run!" James yelled to his wife, Lily looked at her husband hanging out of the window his face full of worry and grabbed her twin sons. At one year old Harry and Sirius Potter were alike in every way, but only one boy screamed as Lily carried them towards the nursery, she scanned the room. "Where are you? Are you in here?" she whispered. As a small stone flew through the open window realisation swept across Lily's face and she crept towards the window to see a woman standing below her white blonde hair glistening in the moonlight. "You came, I thought…" Lily said with a sigh of relief, "Just throw them down quick, he'll be here soon." Said the woman Lily dangled the screaming baby out of the window. "Won't he get hurt?" Lily said anxiously. "I'm a witch silly, now what's his name?" the woman said. "Sirius." Lily whispered, throwing back her hair. The white haired woman froze her face as white as snow. "Narcissa, James chose, his best friend…"Lily's voice trailed off and she dropped the screaming Sirius out of the window into Narcissa's arms.

There was a knock at the door, Narcissa was shaking, fear etched onto her face, "he's here, I'm sorry Lily, I've got to go." Lily shut the window and turned away. Narcissa couldn't see her so she gave one last look at the house in Godrick's Hollow and ran towards the woods –baby Sirius hidden in her cloak. Crack! Narcissa span on the spot and disappeared in a swirl of her midnight cloak.


	2. Four deaths and the new Draco

Note to readers: Sorry my first chapter was a bit short, this one should be longer

Note to readers: Sorry my first chapter was a bit short, this one should be longer. I should soon be able to accept anonymous reviews thanks to one of my best friends Shaz (Sirius 317).

Chapter 2 

Crack! Narcissa appeared in the hall of the Malfoy mansion- her home- she turned to her husband his face covered with a mask of anxiety and shock, Narcissa looked once at baby Sirius and spoke "I thought we were going to get splinched while I was apparating, my thoughts were on…Oh Lucius he came too early I, I could only get one of them."

"He's dead, Draco's dead," Lucius interrupted staring at his wife holding a baby that wasn't his or hers, a baby whose name he didn't know. Narcissa was a ghostly white enveloped in silence, tears poured down her face. Crying broke the silence "Draco" she screamed hearing the cries but it was only Baby Sirius who'd slipped under a blanket and wondered where he was. Lucius picked him up "What shall we do with him-he looks nothing like us and people would ask where he had come from?" A glimmer of hope shined in Narcissa's eyes "He shall be Draco, nobody knows Draco is dead. We shall bury the real Draco and transfigure this baby to look like him." Lucius nodded and ascended the imposing staircase his hands gently stroking the marble. Narcissa stared after him, happy that he had accepted her idea but grief for her dead son weighing down her heart and she followed her husband upstairs carrying Baby Sirius in her arms. She walked into the bedroom to find her Lucius transfiguring a chair into a cot which she placed Sirius in. "Dobby!" Yelled Lucius and a small creature with abnormally large ears appeared almost instantly. "Elf" Lucius said commandingly to Dobby the elf, "get me a baby's blanket now!" The Elf disapparated with a loud crack!

"Cissy, Cissy w...w...here are y...y...ou?" Said a voice while crying, Narcissa and Lucius turned to look at the fireplace where a woman's head sat in the flames the face had a slight resemblance to Narcissa however the woman had dark hair. Narcissa stared into the heavily lidded eyes and said "Bellatrix what's wrong?" Narcissa's sister Bellatrix spoke "The Dark Lord went to kill the Potters, killed Lily and James tried to kill their baby son but something went wrong, the Dark Lord disappeared, but he can't be dead, he just can't. I will find him, me and Rolf will look for him!" her head vanished from the fire in a puff of smoke leaving Narcissa and Lucius with shocked looks on their faces.


End file.
